


Antes del reinicio

by Nemesishime



Series: GOT: el reinicio [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesishime/pseuds/Nemesishime
Summary: Daenerys destruye Kings Landings, Jon y Arya son victimas del ataque, pero el no mueren allí, se le ofrece un reinicio, para cambiar algunas cosas, para que todo salga mejor...
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Series: GOT: el reinicio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968193
Kudos: 10





	Antes del reinicio

‘King Landings fue destruido por Daenerys, no lo puedo creer me volví a equivocar debería haber escuchado a Arya, a Sansa, a todos los que me aconsejaron en su contra…’ 

“No me gusta ella” dice la voz de Arya “pero confió en ti con mi vida” 

“se ha vuelto paranoica” me había dicho Varys “necesitamos un buen rey” 

“ella no es buena” Sansa dijo 

¿Porque no los escuche? ¿Por qué no escuche a Arya? ¿Por qué confié en ella sobre mi familia, sobre Arya? ¿Por qué me arrodille? Ella no es buena, nunca lo fue, solo la ilusión de sonrisas y palabras para engañar a los tontos y fui el mayor tonto que existe… 

“JON” escucho a alguien llamarme, y aunque no estoy seguro me doy vuelta y veo a Arya esta herida, “JON” vuelve a gritar, corro hacia ella justo para sostenerla. 

Tengo tantas preguntas para hacerle, pero todo se me olvida cuando siento que su respiración se vuelve superficial y cada vez mas lenta. “NO, no, no Arya por favor no me dejes te amo demasiado… Fui un estúpido, pero por favor mi pequeña loba por fav..” 

“Sshh también te amo, pero ya no te preocupes por mi, protege a nuestra familia, nuestra manada, protege a los que no se pue...” me dice mientras se desvanece 

“No por favor, por favor, por favor” sigo rogando aunque se que es inútil… me aferro a su cuerpo y busco a mis hombres. 

Me encuentro a Davos discutiendo con los inmaculados que están por ejecutar soldados Lannister. 

“Nos vamos, esto no es para lo que nos comprometimos, no somos asesinos no somos saqueadores y por los dioses no somos violadores… Somos norteños hombres de la casa Stark, y no nos deshonramos así… traten de ayudar a los inocentes en nuestro camino al campamento a las afueras, nos vamos…” comencé a caminar aferrado al cuerpo de Arya 

“No puedes irte” me dice grey worm “le debes lealtad a la reina” 

“No, le debo lealtad a mi gente y a mi familia” le respondo “y la reina ha terminado con la vida de miles de inocentes y ha terminado con mi hermana y yo he terminado con ella” le digo sin mirarlo, lo que resulto un error ya que me apuñala con su lanza por la espalda. 

Mi ultimo pensamiento -Dioses, hay algo extrañamente familiar en ser apuñalado en un intento de defender a Arya…- y todo se vuelve negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un experimento tambien, tengan paciencia soy nueva en este sitio. Esta es una introduccion generica para varias historias que tengo en mente...


End file.
